What is going on here?
by Safora Heineken
Summary: Olivia is married, she has a nice family. But no family is perfect. E/O, A/O (naughty Liv LOL) and maybe a little N/O. WARNING: lots of smut, and bad words coming up in the future. lots of drama! please review :D x
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, my name is safora! :) I read fanfictions like... everyday and I get so much inspiration from it... but my english is not very good because I live in Holland, so I never started one myself, until now haha. This idea has been in my head for a wheile... There will be lots of different ships... like E/O, A/O and maybe N/O... its gonna be a rollorcoaster! So here it is :) **

It was a normal day in the Svu squadroom. As always there were phones ringing and people talking. Captain Olivia Benson was sitting at her desk, twisting a lock of the chestnut brown hair between her thumb and forefinger, lost in her thoughts when a familiar voice shook her out of her daydream; "Mom! I'm here!". Olivia looked up from her paperwork and saw her beautiful daughter stand in the doorway of her office, she was just as stunning as her mother, had a pointy nose, green eyes and had dyed her originally brown hair black a few months ago. Olivia smiled and said "Hi, Lana I just need to finish these rapports and then we can go have lunch, honey." Lana walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed a chair so she could sit next to her mother. "Where's dad? I thought he said he'd come with us for lunch today" the 14 year old girl asked. Olivia closed her map and grabbed her blazer off the back of her office chair. "He's at the hospital, interviewing a victim with Uncle Munch, I don't think he'll be back in time sweetie. "

Lana sighed and walked ahead of her mom to the elevator. "I knew he wouldn't come, he never..." "Sweetie, lets not do this now.", Olivia said as she pushed the elevator button. "Let's just have a nice lunch, Where do you want to eat?"

They had just arrived at the restaurant when Olivia got a text message from her husband. She opened it and it said;_ Hey I'm gonna be late for lunch give Lana a kiss for me. _She shook her head and sighed. Lana asked her mom what was going on and Olivia said; "Nothing sweety daddy says "hi"." Lana brushed it of and took another bite of her salad. She and Olivia had a nice talk about Lana's new upcoming dance project, which she was very excited about.

After lunch, Olivia dropped her daughter of at their large appartment on East 83rd Streetappartment on East 83rd Street. "I will be home before dinner Sweetie, I love you" she said after she kissed the girls forehead "Love you too mommy". "call me when you need anything okay?" Lana nodded and left the car. She waited until Lana waved at her from the window to show her mom she got in the house safely. Olivia smiled and drove back to work.

When she arrived at the precinct Olivia walked straight to her office and dragged her husband from his chair as she kept on walking. When they were in the office she slammed the door, locked it and shut the blinds. Her husband was stunned and didn't know what was going on. "what your problem Liv?" he asked. "You are my problem! You said you would be back in time for lunch, you promised her! I had to lie to our daughter AGAIN! Where the hell were you, I only gave you a fifteen minute break and you were gone for two hours. "She yelled at him. He stayed calm and explained "I went to get some coffee and two guys started fighting at the shop, so I brought them in, I forgot the timea nd when I came back traffic was a bitch! I couldn't help it. I texted you didn't I?" He walked over to her and took her hands in his "Let's go out for dinner tonight, the three of us, we can talk about it then, ok babe?okay babe?" Olivia didn't just want to forgive him that fast, but she couldn't help the small smile that came upon her face. "Okay, sounds good, now get out of my office detective." He gave her a small kiss and went into the squadroom.

A few hours later her officedoor opens and Amanda was standing in the door opening with a face as red as a lobster "Cap' there's trouble" Olivia ran behind Amanda into the interrogation errea, she could hear the voice of her husband yelling and ordered everyone to get out of her way. She looked in the two way mirror of room interrogation room 4G and saw her husband beating up another man with a chair. "Why isn't anyone stopping this?" she yelled. "The door is locked ma'm! we tried to kick it, but he locked it and put the table in front of it." Olivia tried to push open the door herself, but without success. She took a fire extinguisher and told everyone to get back. She counted to three in her head and threw it through the two way mirror. She climbed into the room and tried to stop her husband from hitting the man by pulling the chair from his hand, but he kept on hitting with his fists. Amanda and Munch came in and pulled him off the perp. Once he had calmed down Olivia said, "Detective I order you to get your ass home NOW!" Then she called an ambulance for the other man.

At seven PM she came home and searched for her husband, and finally found him lying in their bed. "Hey, whatsup?" she asked calmly. "My hands are a little sore." he said. "good you deserve it!" she snapped at him. "Well he had it coming, he told me how he raped that girl and laughed at it, you would have knoked the shit out of that asshole too Liv!" he tried to explain. "No, I would have left the room, whats wrong with you lately?" "There is nothing wrong with me, you are the one who gets angry about every little thing I do!" She couldn't belive he was blaming her for this. She tried to calm herself down and then said; "You know what Lets just forget this and go to dinner"

She went to her daughter's room and was surprised to find it empty. "She went to the movies with Lillith, I forgot to tell you." her husband said. "But I taught we were going to dinner?" "I forgot, I'm sorry." "yeah, you always forget..." she said under her breath. "What was that?" he asked annoyed by her cold behaviour. "You forget everything, that's always your excuse! you know how sad Lana was today when you couldn't come to lunch?" she yelled trying to keep her tears at bay. "You are angry because my daughter to the cinema with her friends, really Liv? You are unbelievablereally" yelled at her. Olivia was furious at her husband at this point. "Shut up, she isn't even yours and you know it!" It was a low blow and she knew it, but her anger was getting the best of her and she couldn't control the words that were coming out of her mouth. "she may not be mine biologically, but I AM her only father Olivia and if you..." they were so busy yelling at each other that they didn't even notice the front door open and their daughter standing in the hallway until she slammed the door shut. Hard. Olivia was the first one to speak "Lana, sweetheart you're home early. Dad and I were just..." Lana cut her off "No, don't even try, I heard everything! I can't believe you lied to me all these years!" she then ran to her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

Olivia tried running after her, but her husband grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a hug. "She had to find out sooner or later, give her some time to process." he told her as the tears streamed down his face. Her legs were trembling, if he didn't hold her she would fall down to the floor. She never wanted Lana to find out, not like this. "What have I done? Oh my god I'm so sorry!" she cried into his chest. "Ssst, it's gonna be okay baby" he told her. "I'm so sorry, Elliot." she cried again. Elliot didn't answer he just held her as she cried.

Then they heard a loud crashing noise coming from Lana's room...

**what do you think? next chapt.? x**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I cried when I read my first review LOL! :p I'm so happy that people are even reading this hahaha! Again I am SO sorry for my bad english, I'm trying my hardest, but hey, you can understand most of it right? :p Here'sthe next chapter, hope you like it :D**

Elliot and Oliviaran to the room of their daughter, the door was still locked. "Lana! Are you okay? Open the door please!" Lana didn't answer, and another crash sounded from inside the room. "That's it" Elliot said before he kicked in the bedroom door. They ran into the room and found their daugher smashing her precious crystal statue collection against the wall. Lana had collected over 60 little figures, she saved almost half of her weekly allowance to buy new ones every month. Elliot grabbed her wrists and told her to stop. He tried to hug her, but she squirmed loose from his grip. "Don't touch me, you are NOT even my father, you are just a liar, I hate you!" she yelled and ran to her mother. Elliot's heart broke in a thousand pieces when he heard his daughter speaking those words to him. "Sweetie please calm down, please!" Olivia told her as she stroked Lana's hair. "I'll make dinner or something, so you two can have a talk.", Elliot said, Olivia could see the sorrow and defeat in his blue eyes. Elliot walked past her and she gave him a weak smile and a reassuring squeez in his arm before he left the room.

Olivia went to sit on her daughter's bed and patted on the spot next to her, gesturing for Lana to sit next to her. Lana walked over to her bed, but instead of sitting on the bed, she sat on her mothers lap and layed her head in her neck. "why mom?" she asked. "sweetie, we wanted to tell you sooner, we really did." Olivia spoke as the tears slowly started streaming down her face again. "who?" Lana asked as her breath was finally started to calm down from her earlier tantrum. "That doesn't matter, Elliot may not be your biological father, but he raised you ever since the day you were born baby.", Olivia said trying to avoid answering the question. "All that you need to know for now is that we both love you SO much, and we want what is best for you Lana,"Olivia said, "I am very sorry we didn't tell you sooner, but it was for your own good." "I don't wanna talk anymore mom.", Lana said.

Lana wanted to scream, she felt empty, she couldn't even beleve what was happening to her. Her whole life was a lie! Who was her real father? Who was she? Was her mom even her mom? What was going on? She didn't know how to process this in her mind. She was numb, all she felt was emptiness.

Olivia lifted Lana of her lap, and layed her in the bed, "Why don't you rest for a moment and come downstairs when you feel like you want to talk to me or dad?" she suggested. Lana shrugged and pulled the lime green covers over her head. Olivia pulled the covers back, kissed her daughter's forehead and left the room. She went to the living room where her husband was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, he was crying. Oliva hated seeing him like this. She went to join him on the couch, and hugged him from behind. Elliot jumped a little when he felt her arms around him, he hadn't noticed she came in the room. "So, how is she taking it, what did you tell her?" he asked while he wiped the tears from his face. "She's... I don't know, all I told her was that we both love her with all our hearts. She didn't want to talk anymore" "what will happen when she finds out Alex..." Olivia stopped him from finishing the sentence she knew she didn't want to hear, it was their secret and it hurt to even think about it. "Stop El. please don't talk about her, I don't want to hear her name ever again." "Liv, she has the right to know, I know it's hard but it isn't fair to her either. I know we wanted to keep it from her 'till she was eighteen, but i think.." The doorbell rang, they looked at each other and Olivia got up open the door. Elliot got up to get Lana from her room so she could have dinner with them.

He knocked on her door, "Lana? Sweetie dinner is here, I oredered your favorite pizza." he got no answer so he opeed the door. Lana was under the covers, he could hear her crying. Elliot walked over to her bed and sat down at the end. "Sweetie, come have dinner so we can talk about it." he pulled the covers back and saw Lana's eyes puffy from the crying, the vein in the middle of her foreheid was swolen. It reminded him of when she was little and she didn't get her way. He smiled and pulled the covers all the way, he picked Lana up by her arms and dragged her out of bed. he lost his ballance and they both fell down on the floor. Lana tried not to laugh but failed misserablaly, she laughedat her fathers clumbsyness. "I love you so much Lana" he said when she finnally stoped laughing. "love you to daddy, you are the best and I dont care who my biological dad is 'cus you are my only dad" Elliot picked her up again and carried her to the diningtable. Olivia had already set up the table and was waiting for them to join her.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or are we just gonna act like nothing happened and were a big happy family." Lana spoke. "Lana, it's not important right now.", Olivia said as she filled her glass with white wine. "Not important? Mom my whole life is a lie!" she said, trying to stay as calm as possible."Liv, let's just tell her right now, and get it over with.", Elliot said. "Thank you dad." Lana smiled, then looked at Olivia and waited for her to speak. "well before I tell you all of this I just want you to know that I'm SO sorry and I love you so much Lana." Lana nodded and gestured for her to continue talking. "fifteen years ago, your dad and I caught a case, I had to go undercover in a prison for women." Olivia's eyes began to fill up with tears. She drank the rest of her wine in one sip and continue. "I had to stay there for about a year and a half." Elliot took his wife's hand in his because he saw she was having a hard time talking about this subject. "you want me to continue Liv?" he asked. She nodded. "your mom and I were dating at the time, nothing too serious or anything and uuhm... while she was undercover I had an affair with another woman."

Lana looked shocked, she never thought her dad would do something like this. "when Olivia was done with the undercover case, she came back to New York and she ofcourse found out about my affair. We broke up, but we stayed partners. Over time I saw her belly growing bigger and bigger, she was pregnant. I asked her if it was mine and she told me yes. We started dating again. A few months later you were born, but at the birth something went wrong and you needed blood for surgery. You couldn't take your mother's blood because she had already lost a llot of blood during giving birth. They had to test my blood first ofcourse and the test showed I couldn't be your biological father, but they could still use my blood. I did the math and knew she got pregnant while being undercover." Lana looked over at Olivia in disbelieve. "I went over to her and asked her what was going on and why she had lied to me... and sweetie I don't want you to feel bad about this okay?" he asked. "I won't" she answerEd. "your mom was raped in the prison, and she got pregnant." Lana almost spit out her cola. "WHAT?"She tried to leave dinner table, but Olivia grabbed her hand and ordered her to sit down again. The alcohol in the wine was starting to kick in, "I got it from here El." she said "Fick it I will be very honest with you right now and it may scare you, but you need to hear it Lana"

**SOOOO... cliffhanger queen... thats my name! I promise the next chapter will be NOT what you expect it to be... dum dum duuuuum! WARNING: next chap will have SMUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi : ) here's the third chapter. I thought long and hard about how I was going to put this chapter together. I am SO sorry for alllll the typing errors I know this chapter has allot... :( If annyone wantes to help me with that.. please tell me. WARNING... near the end of this chap there will be smut... LOL :p happy reading :) **

"When you were born I didn't want to see you or hold you at all, I was afraid I would see my rapist eyes when I looked into yours. I put you up for adoption right after I told Elliot the truth." Lana was lost, she didn't understand what her mother meant. "But if you gave me up, why am I still here?" Lana asked "Well, after I gave you up, your dad adopted you, he said he loved you from the minute he looked into your eyes and he didn't care who your biological father was. I decided I couldn't stay in New York and I lived in LA for three years. I never saw you before I left, I just couldn't. Elliot went back to his girlfriend, they got married and they raised you together until you were three years old."

Lana's eyes grew even bigger when she heard all of this, she couldn't remember anything about that. Olivia continued "I never visited, I worked computer crimes and cried myself to sleep every night," She filled her wineglass again and drank it in just a few sips. "a few months before your third birthday I lost my job in LA and came back to New York. I was placed in the SVU unit again and I met your dad again. At first I tried to avoid him, but ofcourse that didn't work because we had to work so close with eachother." Olivia continued explaining the story to Lana.

_**Appartment of Detective Olivia Benson, New York '04-09-1999'**_

_"Liv why are you acting like this?" Elliot asked, very anoyed with her distant -behaviour. "Don't act like everything as normal Stabler!" Elliot sighed. "Olivia, do you want to meet her?", he asked sympatheticly. "No, I can't Stabler!", she replied. "Liv please just call me Elliot or El again, this isn't us" "US? Really El? US? Us died fucking three years ago! Now leave me alone, get out of here NOW" She walked to the door and opened it wide, waiting for him to leave. "No." he simply said, Olivia looked at him in disbelieve. "What do you want from me? Why did you came here?" Elliot opened and closed his mouth a few times, he didn't know what to say. "I... I don't know." Olivia was beyond angry. She stepped to where Elliot was, she took his arm and dragged him to the door. When they reached the door Elliot reached out and slammed it shut. He trapped her body between him and the door. "you can't deny us." He put his left hand over her heart. "We are stil here. I know you still feel it" He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly. _

_At first Olivia's mind didn't process what was happening, but once she did she shoved him away. Hard. "What are you doing? You are fucking married Elliot!" "Barely! She filed for devorce last week Liv" _

_"What, What about Alissa?", Olivia asked. "Uuhm, we actually chainced her name to Lana." Elliot explained. "I, I, I want to see her, I think." Olivia stutterd. "Really?" "Yeah" she said, unsure if she really meant it. "Fine, i'll bring her over tomorrow.", he said, stunned by her sudden 180 twist. "Do you want to see a picture?" She wasn't sure but she nodded her head. He took a picture out of his back pocket, he handed it to her. The picture showed Elliot, next to him was his wife holding a beautiful little girl. The girl had Long brown curls, olive skinn, big green eyes with long lashes and a pointy nose. Olivia touched the face of the girl on the picture. She suddenly broke down in tears, her knees got weak and she sank to the floor. Elliot picked her up and held her in his arms as she cried. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Alissa!" she cried._

_The next day at lunchtime there was a knock at Olivia's appartment door. She cheked herself in the mirror one last time before she opened the door. She saw Elliot standing in the doorawy. she didn't see her daughter with him and she started to panic. "where is Aliss..." and then she saw a small hand holding on too Elliot's pants. she looked in his eyes and then bend down to touch the little hand. "hi little girl, my name is Olivia" she wispered. "Its okay, pretty girl." she told the tittle girl who was still hiding behind her fathers legs. Elliot said; "Its okay sweetie, this is my friend. say hi, Lana" The little girl stepped away from her fathers legs, Oliva was in awe of how beautiful she was. "hewo daddy's fwend, Owilia nice to meet you!" the little girl spoke politely. "Hi honey, do you wanna come inside. olivia asked as she touched the little girls hand. the girl looked at Elliot for promission. Elliot nodded and the little girl stepped inside the appartment. "awe you coming daddy?" _

_Elliot asked Olivia if she wanted to be alone with Lana. "No its okay, you can stay." Elliot also entered the appartment. "So lana, how are you doing sweetheart?" Olivia asked, not really knowing how to act arount the girl. "I'm fine, thank you!" she answered as she walked over to the couch to sit down. Olivia could only stare at the gorgeous child. Elliot sighned at her to sit next to her. "We have all day together, what do you want to do?" Olivia asked. "Uuuuhm, I don't know you can cwese what you want to do Owivia!" She said with antousiasem her high pitched voice. Olivia though about it for a while, "How about we go to the zoo and then see the new barney movie? Would you like that Lana?" Lana gasped; "Yes yes yes yes! thats so cool! I never wnt too the zoo befowe!" She got up and jumped up and down the couch. "Lana stop jumping on the couch!" Elliot said. "No it's okay let her do whatever she wantes." Elliot decided to give the two girls therest of the day together, so he gave Olivia a soft kiss on the lips and Lana a kiss on her forehead and then left._

_At the end of the day the two of them went to a nice restaurant. "Aunty Wivvy, I have to go pee pee!" Lana said when they were waiting for the food. They got up and went to the restroom. In the bathroom Olivia waited for Lana to finish. when she did Olivia showed her how to wash her hands. When she was done Lana suddenly Turned around and hugged olivia "I Wove you Aunty Wivvy!" Olivia got tears in her eyes but she was able to hold then in. "I love you too Lana, SO much, I'm so sorry" "why awe you sowwy?" "Its nothing baby, lets have some pizza!" "Yes!"_

_When they got back at Olivia's appartment, Olivia called Elliot to come pick Lana up. She you off the phone and saw Lana asleep on the couch. she walked over to her and looked at her pretty face. She actually looked allot like her, they had the same eyes only in a different coulor, the same nose, she could be her little twin sister. "I love you Allissa, I wish I could turn back time and take you back, my beautiful babygirl. Your daddy and mommy are so lucky to have you. And you are lucky to have the most amazing dad in the world. maybe you and..." Then there was that formillliar knock on the door. Olivia gave Lana another kiss and the answered the door. "Hi El!" She greeted. Elliot leaned in for a kiss, Olivia didn't know what their relationship status was at the time but she didn't mind the kisses at all. "Hey Liv, how was it? Did you have fun?" "yeah, she is an amazing child El." She said as she felt the tears starting to well up in her eyes again. She cleared her throath and told him Lana was sleeping on the couch._

_A few hours later they had decided that Lana could stay the night at Olivia's. After they tucked her in they went to the livingroom and watched some TV. Olivia layed on top of Elliot and he was stroking her hair as they stared at the screen "Elliot?" Olivia said. "yeah?" "What are we doing?" "What do you mean?" he asked. She got off him and placed herself at the other end of the couch. "you are married, and we kiss, we do... this, we act like we are dating! I mean.. are we?"she said. "Liv, In two days the devorce will be finlised and my wife will move to Africa for her job, so I'm a free man, and you already know how I feel about you.", he told her. "But if you are getting a devorce, what will happen to Lana, will she take her with her?", Oliva was getting scared at the idea of never seeing the amazing little girl ever again. "We kind of talked about that and we thought that it was best for Lana to stay with me, she will be back though... in a few years maybe she said." Olivia let out a small sigh of relief. "okay" he said "okay" she repeated after him. They were staring in eachotheres eyes. Suddenly he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was filled with all the love he felt for her, she returned the kiss with just as much feeling as he did. _

_They got up and stumbeled to The master bedroom. He layed her on the bed and took of his clothes. She watched as he took of his shirt and pants and boxers. He got on top of her and kissed her again. He almost forgot how good she felt, smelled and tasted. Her lips were full, lush, warm and moist. Her tongue was eager. She moaned and groaned as he kissed her face, her neck and nibbled on her ear lobes. He started to undress her, First her shirt and her jeans. They were now both down to their looked down at her body. "can I.." He asked "Please take it off El!" she said before he could even finsish his question. He undid her bra, he was in awe of how good her breasts looked. The cool air in the room had hardened her Cinnamon coulered nipples. He took Her nipples between his fingers, squeezing them and pulling them hard, causing Olivia to gasp and arch her back up off the Bed. "Oh god El, so good baby.", she moaned. Elliot leaned down and ran his tongue about Olivia's sweet nipple, making it stand up even harder for him. He knew she had verry sensitive nippeles and he used that knowlidge to his full advantidge. She moaned softly and then arched her back off the bed when he rolled her nipple between his fingers. "Harder El." Olivia took a deep and ragged breath as the delicious pain began, and as the pressure increased, her back arched and she groaned loudly. _

_Elliot moved up and slid his body over Olivia's. She could feel his rigid cock pressing against her stomach. "Liv... please let me take them off, please. " he groaned. Olivia grabbed his shoulders and flipped them oves, so she was on top. He sat up and ripped her panties off, she laughed and pulled his face to her. He tried pushing intoo her but she said; "Stop." "whats wrong?" She pushed him down on his back. "I want you in my mouth first." she moaned. She wiggled down his muscular body. She took his member in her hands. Olivia started licking his cock, slobbering on it. Her tongue glided up and down as she was making it wet. He moaned as she slurping around flicking her tongue back and forth across his cock head. Elliot moaned not having a blow job in the while. Her tongue twirled around like a tornadoes as she saw some pre cum ooze out of it, she was stroking it with both hands. She heard a long moaned as he sucked his balls rolling around in his mouth. "Ah fuck" He groaned. His voice was loud and echoed through the room. He put his head back as his heavy balls were rolling around in her mouth. She was playing with cock like a flute, sucking on the sides of it and running her fingers across the veins. Liv's head started bobbing up and down on his shaft fast, perfectly paced." _

_"Aunty?" a little voice called from the hallway. Olivia looked up and they borth ran to get dressed._

"After a wheile I decedid I wanted to see you." Olivia said "Dad and his wife were going trough a seperation and... well we started dating. your dads wife had to leave the country for word and Your dad and I raised you from that point on!" she explaind to her daughter who couldn't belive her ears.

"So dad's wife had to leave for her job and you guys got married?" Lana asked. " why didn't she come back?" Elliot knew this was a hard subject for olivia to talk about so he took it from there.

"Look lana... Your mom and I got married and after a wheile you started to call her mommy and when I showed you pictures of my ex wife and after a few years you didn't remember much of her annymore." Lana nodded her head slowly. "And the man that raped you? do you know who he is mom?" She asked. "Yeah." Her mother answered. "tell me!" Lana demanded. Olivia started trembling. she opened and closed her mouth a few times before she spoke.

"P...Porter, D...Dean porter." Olivia let out a big sigh and smiled to Elliot, she finally got it off her chest.

"Oke, and dad?" Lana said. Elliot looked confused. "Who was your wife?" She said. "Lana, baby..." "No! don't baby me dad, I have the right to know!" Lana said as she slammed her fist on the table. "I have a better idea, I'll show you a picture and you try to think and try to remebmer, okay?" Lana nodded again.

Elliot walked over to the cookbooks and grabbed the most left one of the shelf. she opened it on the last page and grabbed a small photo out of it. "here" He handed it to her. He looked at the picture of the woman. She had a very pale skintone, long blond hair, and then Lana saw her eyes, her icy blue eyes! "Maama?" she looked at the picture. "Oh my god! Dad I know her! Thats maama!" Elliot looked at her with disbelief. "You remember her?" Olivia asked. "I think so..." Lana said, still staring at the picture. "Whats her name?" Lana asked. Elliot looked over at his wife he saw the pained look in her eyes, she was scared that history would repeat itself. Elliot told her to turn the picture around. Lana looked at the back of the paper and read the name of the woman that was displayed at the front of the paper.

"ALEX"

**dun dun duuuuuun! sorry it took me so long to update! I was on a vacation :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, sorry again for all the spelling errors in the last chapter and in this one. I had to think about how I was going to continue from there. I hope you guys like this one, Its a bridge chapter to a bigger one. Happy reading :D **

Lana looked at her dad and asked; "Alex Cabot huh? I dont remember much but I know I called her maama, uuhm did she ever come back?" Elliot looked at his wife again. "No, she never did." He saw the dissapointement in his daughters green eyes.

Lana grew more curious and kept on asking questions. Her perants explained to her that the man who raped Olivia is now in jail, but not for her because she never reported it. They also explained to her that Alex would porbably not come back and that she should not be mad at her for leaving to Africa. They all talked about the whole situation for a wheile and decided that they all loved eachother more that anything and this wouldn't chainge a thing in their lives.

The next morning at 5 am Lana woke up with a stange feeling. Her head was full with questions about this Alex Cabot and her father Dean Porter. What does he look like? Why didn't she come back? Is they both even alive? Being the daughter of two of New York's best detectives she just had to Know all of it. These two people who she didn't even know are such a big part of her live and she had to talk to them, both of them. She took her yellow noteblock and her laptop from her desk, went back to her bed and started searching the name Dean Porter on google. Within an hour she had collected so much info about him. But she never found one picture.

Just as she was about to get out of bed when Olivia came into her room to wake her up. " Hey Lana, goodmorning sweetheart, you're up early." She said as she walked over to her daughter's bed. "Uhhm yeah I'm just exited for dance practice today!" Lana tried to sound as normal as possible and shoved the noteblock under her pillow as fast as she could. "I made breakfast, why dont you go shower, baby?" Olivia said as she kissed Lana's forehead. "Okay." Lana said as she got up and went to her bathroom. As soon as the door closed and the shower was turned on, Olivia turned around and started searching for the Yellow noteblock she saw her daughter hide under her pillow. Olivia opened the noteblock and she couldnt belive her eyes as she read Lana's short notes.

**Name: Dean porter**

**51**

**Former FBI agent **

**Birthland: Peru**

**Arrested for the murder of Alicia Porter. **

**The Metropolitan Correctional Center, New York**

**Children: Hilton, Harrold and Jannah.**

Before she could read annything else Lana came out of the bathroom in a towel and she had to put the noteblock back under the green cotton pillow.

"you're still here mom?" Lana asked. "Oh yeah I was just thinking about how we could chainge your room, maybe a different colour?" She made up fast. "Nah, green is my favourite colour, you know that." "Okay." Olivia said as she quickly left the room. 'that was weird' Lana thought. She couldn't decide on what to wear, at least she chose for her midnight blue skaterdress and a leather jacket. She got dressed fast and put her noteblock and wallet in her school backpack.

"El, She searched him on the internet." Olivia told her husband with a hint of panic in her voice. "Who?" Elliot asked as he gestured for Olivia to help him with his new Green tie witch he got from Lana at christmas.

She went to the kitchen and started breakfast with her mom. "Where's dad?" "He had to leave early today so I'm taking you to school today." Lana took another bite of her chocolate chip pancackes. "No!" she almost yelled. "Uhhm, I mean You dont have to! I can take the bus.", she said. "Uhm, okay meet us for lunch today okay, sweetheart?", Olivia said as she took the last sip of her coffie and grabbed her coat. "Okay Lana I'm going now, sweetie, you sure I dont have to bring you?" "Yeaaaaah mom! Just go, the bus will be here in 20" she said in her typical annoyed teen voice. Olivia turned around and was just about to close the door when she heard a small "Love you mom" from inside the appartement. "Love you too my babygirl!" She closed the door and went off to work.

As soon as the front door of the appartement closed, Lana got up, grabbed her backpack and put her old black combat boots on. She looked out the window to check if her mothers car was really gone and when she saw it was she went to her perrants room. She knew where they kept all their money; the hole in the wall behind the nightstand on her dad's side of the king size bed. Once she removed the nightstand she saw the stacks of money, without counting she grabbed one stack ons stuffed it in her backpack. She put the nightstand back in its place and went out the front door.

She got a cab to the correctional center. She got out of the cab and looked at the big building in front of her. It looked old and dirty, in opposite of all the other typical New York buildings around it. She slowly walked to the big wooden doors, just as she was about to reach for the doorknob, it opened. She saw a big Spanish looking man coming out of the building. "hello sir.", she greeted politely. The man just smiled and held the door open for her. Once she was inside she saw two desks, one said 'Officers' and the other said 'Visitors'. She walked over to the 'visitors' desk. "Good moring ma'm, I am here to visit someone.", she said. "here, fill in this form and then walk thrugh that door" The woman behind the desk said as she gave Lana a piece of paper and pointed to a door next to the ófficers' desk. Lana got a pen out of her backpack and started filling in the questions about her and who she was visiting. Once she was done she waved at the woman behind the desk and walked through the door.

Behind the door there were a few guards whe took the form out of her hand an ordered her to stand on a line as the searched her for anny weapons or anything else like that. After that she had to walk thruough a metal detector. Then she was lead by one of the guards to a room that looked like a school caffetaria. There were allot of guards and a few other people who were visiting someone. She was told to wait as they went and got the prisoner she was visiting. She waited for about five minutes when suddenly the door opeded and two guards leaded a prisoner to the table. Lana's heart started beating so hard that for a minute she tought it would expload out of her chest. The man sat down and said; "Hi, who are you, why did you came to visit me?" Lana looked at his face, she sure looked like him, they had the same eyes, cheeckboes and it was as if her mouth was an exact copy of his only more full. He had a big scar across " Hi, I'm Lana Stabler.", she sawnsered. "I... I am the daughter of Olivia Benson. Do you remember her?" "Yes I do", he said with question in his eyes, "Listen, I know your mother must have told you some pretty shitty things about me but thats all in the past, and I'm sorry if she..." "I am your daughter, I'm 14" Lana said, not wanting to hear what he had to say about his mother. "What?" he said as his green eyes got wide of suprise. "Yeah, suprised?", she said not trying to sound sad, but the tears in her eyes told another story. "I'm didn't knew, I NEVER KNEW! I swear!" He said. "I know, I found out yesterday too." Dean tried to grab her hand but Lana pulled her hand away fast. "Dont think that we will ever have a father daughter relationship, I will never forget what you did to my mother!", she said as she looked him in the eyes.

"I know you must hate me, but I am in jail now, I got my punishment already", He said. Lana didn't say anything. "You have siblings, you know. You're 14 right? Then you got two Older brothers and a little sister..." He said and gave her a look that almost made her smile. He looked like a normal man, a nice guy with good manners. But then she remembered what he had done. "Yeah, I just wanted to know why you are here, you arn't in jail because of what you did yo my mom, so... why?" She asked, wanting to know if he would lie to her. "I...I have a problem, I get angry fast but I got pills for it at the docters. but uuhm I didn't take them at the time. And one day my wife Alicia came home, and I got angry and we started arhuing and she threw a bottle ar me, I gor really mad and I threw a vase on her and it hit her head and she died." He had tears in his eyes. "The kids wern't home that night so I called the police and now I'm here." Lana saw the shame and guilt all over him. She knew he was a bad man, but even bad men deserved a second chance. She walked over to his side of the table and sat doen next to him. "So, those siblings..." She said, trying to cheer him up. "Yeah, three of them, Hilton and Harrold are almost 19 and Your little sister Jannah is going to be 5 in may." He said with a big smile on his face "They live with my sister Lisa, they visit every saturday." Lana started feeling closer and closer to Dean, they had allot in common.

After an Hour their time was up and Dean asked if she would also visit on saturday so she could meet her siblings. Lana promised she would come over at 2 pm half an hour later then the other kids. She left the building after being searched again. She then walked around the city for a few hours. Thinking about what just happend, she just talked to her biological father who raped her mother, and she couldnt help thinking he was a nice guy. Now her next step was finding the thelephone number of Alex.


End file.
